in my fathers footsteps
by dreamchaser31lucky
Summary: The Chase family was lost to the world when Fredrick decided that he wanted to watch his children grow up. He gave everything to his best friend Poseidon. But a few years latter he walks into a small café in Nashville Tennessee he sees a girl that looks so much like someone that he used to know, with the voice of his late best friend's. What will happen when he meets her?
1. Prolog

** So um hi! What's up guys? How is life? So this is only the prolog I know its long but yeah I hope you read the whole thing and don't get bored. And I promise that the next chapter will be better. **

**Disclaimer: no, just no. **

**Happy reading!**

(P.O.V. – nobody)

~Prolog~

"…_The greatest fan of your life...Greatest fan of your life."_

Fredrick Chase ended his newest song and the crowd went wild, just like they always seemed to do for the country/rock singer. Fredrick Chase count help but smile when he looked out into the crowd of fans. He could hear his name being chanted thought the whole arena. He smiled even bigger when he saw young children there screaming his name along with the rest of the crowd. His smile grew even bigger when he saw his little birthday girl running to him with her arms wide open. "Daddy," She called as she jumped into his arms, so he started to spin her around. "I'm going to miss you daddy. You know when you're on tour." She said into his neck as he began to walk off stage. Like he could forget leaving his now 7 year old daughter and 12 year old son let alone his wife Athena, who was walking over to him now. "That was great honey." She said after kissing him on the check. "Yeah nice job dad." Said Malcolm (his 12 year old son) who was walking over to him now with a very pretty brunet waving goodbye to Malcolm. "Who's that son?" Fredrick in his best fatherly voice. "Oh…um… that…she's…um…" Malcom trailed off. "Gets her number?" He asked his son with a cocked eyebrow. Malcolm not positive of his father's intentions nodded his head. "That's my boy." Fredrick said laughing loudly and clapping his son on the back. Athena rolled her eyes at Fredrick's childless while Annabeth laughed in her father's arms. "You think that's funny Annie?" Malcolm asked his little sister while their father set her on the ground. Annabeth nodded yes happily. "You do?" Malcolm asked walking closer to his little sister. "Yup." The seven year old told her brother popping the p. At that moment Malcolm lunged at his sister picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder while running around in circles. "Okay, kids." Athena said trying to hide her laughter as she watched her only daughter shriek as her brother hung her on his shoulder. "We have to leave your father to get some sleep he has a long 9 months ahead of him." Her voice began to crack at the end of her sentence. "Night daddy." Annabeth says grabbing on to her father's lags and trying to hold back her tears. "Later dad." Malcolm told his dad while quickly hugging him then looking around to make shear no one had saw. After he saw that no one had seen he untacked his sister from their fathers' lag. The two children began to head down the hallway were their mother's Camaro was being watched my security. Fredrick plopped down on the couch in the band room, he put his head in his hands, and "I don't know how much longer I can do this." He told his wife. "Sweetheart you're only 30 years old. Besides after the world tour you can rest up for the remaining 3 months before you have to head back to the studio." She tells her husband rubbing soothing circle on his back. He takes his head out of his hands and looks his wife in the eyes and replied, "not the tour, I don't know how long I can keep doing this up." He says waving his hands around in the air to prove his point. His wife lifts an eye brow. "I don't know how long I can keep leaving you and the kids for so long. I'm missing their childhood. I missed Annabeth's first steps and Malcolm's baseball games. I don't, no I can't keep missing important millstones in their life." He says tears starting to fill his eyes. His wife took his hand in hers and looked him in the eye and said "Then let's go home." Fredrick stood up from the couch and started passing, "But they know where we live if I give this up I want to give it all up I want our kids to grow up like normal kids. I don't want Malcolm to worry about going on a date and having the paparazzi on his tale!" Athena tilted her head "what about when Annabeth is older to date." She asked a small smile on her lips. "No, No, No, No, No! Annabeth will not be dating until she's married!" Athena laughed, "I'm not going to let them not have a normal life." He finished standing in front of his wife. "Then let's go by a house and live there, will be the biggest story of the year." She said standing up with a grin. "I like it. Should be tell the kids?" Athena thought "Yes, we should also tell your producers and record label and your band and also everyone that has to do with any of this." Frederick nodded his head but then stopped. "I'm not going to let them loss their job because of me." He said thinking, "But what if Poseidon took over!" Athena looked down, "I don't know Frederick, and I mean just giving all this to him." Frederick took his wife's head in his hands and looked her in the eye. "I know you don't like him," Athena snorted, and he smiled, "but that doesn't mean that he isn't a good guy. I mean he is my best friend and he is the only one that I trust with all of this." He finished. "Ok, if that's what you want then go ahead but I still don't trust him. Or his little brat of a son." She said narrowing her eyes. "You mean Perseus, he not that bad." He said as they started to make their way to the Camaro. "I still don't approve of his friendship with Annabeth!" She said as Frederick took her hand in his and lacing their fingers together, "Yes, but in all fairness Annabeth can take care of herself. She did punch him when he said he didn't like her cowboy boots." He said with a smile opening the door to the passenger side. Athena laughed, "I guess she did didn't she." Fredric chuckled, "Yup, that's because she just like her mother." He said while getting into the driver's seat. "Who's just like their mother?" Malcolm asked from the back seat. "Daddy what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked tilting her head to the side just like Athena does when she thinks. "Well guys I'm not going on tour, and where also going to move." He said trailing off not knowing exactly how to tell his children. "Are you saying that you're not going on tour?" Malcolm asked silently hopping that his father wouldn't have to leave again. "Yeah, I'm not going on tour and were moving to Nashville, Tennessee." He posed waiting for his kids' reaction. "Were going back to Nashville?" Malcolm asked excitedly. Frederick looked at his wife, "Yes Mal we are and well, your father has decided to stop singing." The kids were silent for a second then they started to smile, "daddy is going to stay!" Annabeth said happily. "Yes daddy is going to stay." Fredrick says with a smile on his face as he pulls out of the parking spot.

3 months later the Chases were officially lost to the world, no one was able tell anyone where or what happened to the Chases except for two families, but they would never tell. The Chases had bought a two stories farm house with a barn and four beautiful stallion. Athena kept her job as an architect but worked form home and would send an assistant when needed to. Fredrick used a fake name to wright books on famous battle strategies and would use a wig and fake mustache when he went to talk at collogues. Annabeth and Malcolm were enrolled at a private school with their Fathers fake last name. Everything went back to the way it was before Fredrick's career took off. Poseidon was doing great as the singer that Fredrick was. The Jacksons were one of the families that knew the secret behind the chases disappearance. The world looked for the Chases for 2 months before forgetting about them well 3 of the 4 Chases. No, it wasn't Fredrick it was the little girl with the big voice. The girl that everyone knew would go far. She was everyone's mind and she would be until she was found again.

** So yeah I know the ending was rushed and all but yeah**. **So I hope you like it please review! Favorite! And Follow! And check out my other story **_**how to assassinate an assassin, **_**please! Please! I'll love you forever! And I'll send you a blue cookie! Thanks loves. **

**~Dreamchaser~ **

**LA. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! How you all doing? So second chapter, raise your hand if you are excited. Anyone, nope, ok. So I really wasn't shear about what to do with this chapter like if I should stay when Annabeth is younger or get on with the story and just do flash backs. I was thinking about doing an A/N but I really hate when other authors do that so I decided against it. So I'm on summer vacation (yay) so I'm lying on the couch eating a banana with the fan going watching Secondhand Lion, anyone heard of it? I love this movie! So hear you go. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that I'm Rick I mean come on! (That's a no, just in case you're not that bright.) **

**POV- Annabeth**

Man, I'm going to be late! They're going to kill me! I thought as I ran down the street with my guitar in my hand and my backpack bouncing on my shoulder. Come on, come on I told my lags, fun faster! I flung open the doors of the restaurant and I saw Chiron taking an order at a booth. I started to run to the kitchen and I through my stuff down. "You're a bit late." I heard Mark call form behind the stove. "Ha-ha. Aren't you just the comedian?" I said sticking my tong out at him. "Yup," He said sending me a side smile. "You're on in 10." I grab my guitar and start worming up my fingers with some cords and humming along. I sliding onto the bar. After about 9 minutes of worming up I go to the little stage in the corner of the restaurant and site on the stool, "Hey, yall thanks for coming today. I'm Annabeth and I'm going to sing you a song, how does that sound?" I asked the crowed that comes ever Friday when we have live performances here. I started to strum my red acoustic guitar. "So, the song that I'm going to play to you today is an original and well I actually got the idea in Math class. This Song is called _Teardrops on My Guitar_." I finished and started to play the opening cords.

_~Teardrops on My Guitar~_

_ Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see _

_What I want and I need and everything that we should be,_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

_Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows, he's all I think about at night_

_Course: He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be. _

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love,_

_Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause._

_Course: He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I put his picture down, and maybe get some sleep tonight._

'_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do. _

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough, and he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. _

_~end of song~_

The crowed goes wild and I can't help but smile my dad always told me that the best felling in the world was when you wright a song about how you feel about someone or something and it becomes a hit. I laugh and smile at the crowed "Thank you! Thank you so much! Now I'm happy to introduce some good friends of mine they call themselves "double trouble" ladies and gentlemen Connor and Travis Stoll.

Now, the Stoll brothers both have brown hair (Connor's hair is longer and falls into his eye, Travis's hair was shorter and was spiked up so it was out of his face.) They both have bright blue eyes. Travis is the oldest and tallest out of both. I hear the introduction to their song then start to sing so I walk over to Katie Gardner, my best friend.

"That was great Annie!" she said giving me a hug.

"Thanks!" I said returning her hug. "But don't call me Annie!"

"Annabeth dear, there is someone who wants to talk to you." Maggie, Chiron's wife tells me pointing over to a booth were a man with black hair sat.

"Ok. Thanks Mag." I give her a side hug while grabbing a fry off her tray.

"Oh, just get going." She says pushing me to the man while she laughs. I started to walk over to the man. "You wanted to talk to me sir?" I ask the man who the more I look at him the more I see _him…_

"Yes, hello Annabeth." The man says turning to me with the biggest smile I have ever seen. I stop, I can't even process this. "Po… Poseidon?" I ask I haven't seen my father's best friend in years. This can't be true. Poseidon stands up and gives me a hug, you know the really fatherly hugs, I haven't had a hug like that in years. Shear my Chiron and Maggie take care of me and stuff but that doesn't change the fact that Poseidon was always like a second father to me. But I haven't seen him since I was around 12 years old. "How have you been Lucky?" he asked pulling away and placing his hands on my shoulders. His green eyes are sparkling just like they used to whenever he was laughing with my father or telling a joke. "Good." I say but I know he doesn't believe me Poseidon may not have seen me for 4 years but that doesn't mean that he still didn't know me.

"Annabeth," he says bending his knees so he can look right into my eyes. "You don't have to play that game with me."

"It's been hard." I say fighting back the tears that were threating to fall. "Did… um… did you know about Malcolm." He shakes his head and looks at me worried.

"He joined the army 3 years ago." Poseidon looked at me shocked.

"How could I not have known, I'm shear Per…" He starts to say.

"No! No, he did not know… Well um he might have... I don't really know." I cut him off. "He left after he and Emma got married." I say trying to ignore the tears that were about to fall. Poseidon looks at me with sad eyes then the spark came back to them.

"So the reason I came." He said sliding back into the booth, so I slide in across form him. "Well, you know how your father has always wanted to open a record label so he can help unknown artist become what he had become?" I node slowly not knowing what he was getting at. "Well, I finally got a building and Lucky I want you to be on my recordable."

**So, I do not and will ever own **_**Teardrops on My Guitar**_**! That amazing song is written by the talented and beautiful Taylor Swift. **

**Ok, so about the Lucky thing that's what the older adults and a lot of Annabeth's bad mates are going to call her cool, awesome!**

**So that started off very slow but I think the after the song it was somewhat descent. Yes, no, maybe? So please tell me what you think and I hoped you like it! Please check out my other story **_**how to assassinate an assassin.**_** And don't for get to REVIEW! Thanks loves! **

**~Dreamchaser~**

**LA. **


	3. Chapter 2

** I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SSSSSSSSOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I started this chapter last Monday I feel so bad! Forgive me? Here have some blue cookies! (::) (::) (::). I really hope you guys like the chapter you really deserve it.**

**Disclaimer: nope. **

**Happy reading my little flying purple people eaters. **

_**In my father's footsteps.**_

"_So the reason I came." He said sliding back into the booth, so I slide in across form him. "Well, you know how your father has always wanted to open a record label so he can help unknown artist become what he had become?" I node slowly not knowing what he was getting at. "Well, I finally got a building and Lucky I want you to be on my recordable." _

**POV- Percy Jackson**

I was standing off to the side of the beach. I could see myself from when I was 11 or so running on the beach the wind was blowing through well will call it mini Me's hair. Mini Me was laughing chasing after someone who was running in front of him, by how long the hair was I'm assuming it's a girl. She stopped, she stated to bend over and placed her hands on her knees and bent over. Mini Me got a devious smile on his face and started to fun faster until he got to the girl and grabbed her by her waist and falling down to the ground pulling the girl down with him. The girl landed on top of mini Me, the girl's head was on his chest. They started laughing uncontrollably and the girl lifted her head up off of his chest as I walked closer to them. "You're coming to my party right?" The girl asked with pleading eyes.

Mini Me smiled taking his hand and moving a piece of the girls curly blond hair from her stormy grey eyes. "Of course Annie." She glared at mini Me.

"Don't call me Annie, Percy…" the girl said but when she said Percy it wasn't her voice it was manlier. "Percy," The voice said again. "Get your lazy butt out of bed before I call your mother!"

I shoot upright, Grover was standing over me. I start to look around the room Nico was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. I don't know why but I half expected to see the girl form my dream. I laid back on the bed pulling the comfiture over my head. "Go away." I say starting to turn on my side. I hear Grover sigh, then I hear footsteps. I begin to smirk thinking that I won when my comfiture and sheets are pulled off of me and freezing cold water is dumped on my head. "What the hell Nico?" I yell angrily looking at the boy who was hunched over laughing with his hands on his knees (just like the girl in my dream) trying not to fall over. Grover was snickering tossing my sheets down on the ground. "I told you to get up Perce." He says shaking his head at me.

"Shute up." I say getting up off my now socked bead and heading to my bathroom to get ready when I stop. "Hey, do any of you idiots know a girl that people call Annie but she hates it?" I ask raising an eyebrow. They look at each other than shake their heads in unison. "Whatever." I say slamming the door to the bathroom shut. "What is up with them?" I say starting the water so I can brush my teeth. After I finished trying to get my hair to look somewhat descent I open the door and the guys were gone but there was a note on my bed I pick it up and tried to make out what it says. Dyslexic is really stupid sometimes especially when I'm trying to wright a new song, man times like those I just want to die. I brought the note closer to my face so I could read it.

"_You better be down in 15 minutes or I'll kick your butt! Don't you dare go back to sleep!"- Grover_

I turned the note over subconsciously. When I saw messing handwriting scribbled onto the back. "_Your lovely bitc… I mean girlfriend is downstairs. She says to wear something sexy."-Nico._

I roll my eyes and start to put on a white V-neck T-shirt and black gym shorts. I grabbed some socks and stuffed my feet into my Nike high-top shoes. As I'm getting ready I start to think about my dream, if you can even call it one. The dream felt so real like I might have lived it. I guess you could say it was almost like a memory. But I mean that's impossible how I could not remember something like that I wouldn't know. I shake my head trying to get rid of the thoughts as I grabbed my wallet and black Aviator Sunglasses. I bolted down the stairs and I saw Grover tapping his foot and banging the back of his head against the wall. Nico was looking really uncomfortable around Drew Tanaka, my girlfriend. Drew was how do I put this nicely… a slut. Now you might be wondering why I'm dating her if I think (well I know) that she is a slut. Well it's a simple answer she's famous I'm famous and famous people should date famous people. Drew turns to me with a seductive smile on her face. I quickly wink at her while grabbing my guitar off the stand and placing it gently into its cases. I begin to make my way to the car my guitar cases hitting my lag as I walk. I grab my keys on the way. I grab the handle to my blue convertible Maserati Spyder. I placed my guitar on the passenger seat just as Drew was about to open the door, "Sorry babe, I need this seat for my guitar. I'm shear Nico can take you." I say flashing Nico a smile and pulling out the drive way. Ah revenge is sweet.

While I'm driving down the highway. "Man there is nothing on the radio!" I yell as I change the station once again. I smirk when I hear my song _Pretty Brown Eyes_ come on the radio so I start to sing along.

_Go to sleep, wake up_

_Look pretty with no make- up I like this right here…_

_Go to sleep, wake up_

_Look pretty with no make- up_

_This girl she came round the corner_

_Looking like a modle_

_Magazine figure_

_She was shaped like a bottle _

_Long straight hair _

_She was fly as a bird _

_First time ever_

_I was lost for words_

_Felt so right_

_Just couldn't be wrong_

_Love at first sight _

_If that exists a all _

_I couldn't move_

_Felt like I was stuck _

_And then baby girl look up_

_And I said_

_Hey there pretty brown eyes_

_Whatcha doing later tonight?_

_Would you mind if I spent time with you?_

_And I said_

_Hey there pretty brown eyes_

_Whatcha doing later tonight?_

_Would you mind if I spent time with you?_

_Go to sleep, wake up_

_Look pretty with no make- up_

_Go to sleep, wake up_

_Look pretty with no make- up_

_This girl she was a little hottie_

_She knows she's got it_

_Came from the city so she loves to party_

_The JT song make her move that body_

_She's dancing all night long_

_I could tell that she was a wild one_

_That's why I was shy at first_

_But I finally worked up the nerve_

_And I said_

_Hey there pretty brown eyes_

_Whatcha doing later tonight?_

_Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

_And I said_

_Hey there pretty brown eyes_

_Whatcha doing later tonight?_

_Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

_Spend a little bit_

_A little bit of time with you_

_Spend a little bit_

_A little bit of time with you_

_Spend a little bit_

_A little bit of time with you_

_Spend a little bit_

_A little bit of time with you_

_Hey hey little pretty brown eyes_

_Don'tcha ever be looking at them other guys_

_'Cause ain't never had no surfer like me_

_Start swimming over here and ride my wave_

_'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow_

_Let's leave the party_

_I'll grab my guitar_

_I got the keys_

_So jump in my car_

_Sit back, relax_

_Australia's kinda far_

_Hey there pretty brown eyes_

_Whatcha doing later tonight?_

_Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

_And I said_

_Hey there pretty brown eyes_

_Whatcha doing later tonight?_

_Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

_Spend a little bit_

_A little bit of time with you_

_Spend a little bit_

_A little bit of time with you_

_Spend a little bit_

_A little bit of time with you_

_Spend a little bit_

_A little bit of time with you _

By the time the song end I'm at my destination. I see Nico's car stopped at the light and smirk as I think about how him and Grover are probably about ready to stab themselves. I step out of the car and I hear an outburst of screams coming from around 115 girls screaming their heads off just at the sight of me. I wave and smile at them just as Nico's black Ferrari 458 Italia pulls up next to me. When Nico, Grover, and Drew get out of the car there are a few more screams but not as many when I got out. Drew immediately attaches herself on to my arm as we walk into the studio for my interview. Security leads us into studio 4 where the interview is to take place, I sit down in a chair waiting for my stylist Abby. I see Abby walking down the hall way she was wearing a simple flowery sundress thing with white heels. Her dirty blond hair straight and down, I could tell by the look in her blue eyes that she hated what I was wearing.

When she reaches me she gives me a quick hug and sits me down so she can attempts to do my hair and apply stage make- up to my face. When Abby is done with my hair and face she grabs my clothes off a rack and hands them to me. "Here you go Perce go put these on. When you're done find me so I can make shear you put then on right." She says smiling but frowning when she looks back up at my hair. She reaches up trying to put a piece of hair back into place, I swat her hand away. "Abbs just give up its useless." I say looking down at her small frame, she was only 5' 2" (5' 5" with heels). "See you when I'm done." I say giving her a sarcastic smile and walk to a door that has my name on it. I open the door and throw the clothes on the chair and flopping onto black leather couch that was in the middle of the room. I stare at the light hanging over my head wondering what questions I'm going to be asked this time. It's probably just going to be the usual "Do you know what you mom's next book is going to be about?" or "How are you and Drew doing?" and "Are we going to get a new song anytime soon?" and stupid stuff like that. I glace over at the cloths and see that I have to wear a suit coat. I sigh and pick up the jacket placing it over my V- neck. I put on some dark black jeans that Abby is probably going to make me take so my "Wardrobe is better." I laugh a little thinking about how much she hates the way I dress. I finally finish changing so I began to make my way back to Abby so she can approve of me. I see Abby sitting in my chair reading a fashion magazine and blowing a bubble with her gum. So I start to walk up behind her and when I'm right behind her I scream. She screams and practically jumps out of the chair. She turns around and I can just see all the anger come to her blue eyes. "Perseus Jackson you are so lucky you are going on live television in ten minutes or I would so kill you!" She screams hitting me with her magazine a few times.

"But Abby if you did kill me then who would you make look pretty?" I ask batting my eyelashes at her.

"I'm shear I could find someone." She says sticking her tong out and taking a step back look at me. "Good, good but…" She say moving a few pieces of hair so it was perfect. "There you're perfect." She says smiling at me.

"Sweetheart I'm always perfect." Sending her a wink before a guy with a mink on his head puts me in my spot where I will enter for my interview.

"Welcome everyone, today I have a very special interview for you today." The interviewer Liz says. "He has concurred the carts with his sweet voice and loving lyrics. Ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you Percy Jackson!" I here an old song of mine come on, microphone guy gives me the signal and I walk on stage waving to the crowed a smile on my face. I reach the chairs where Liz was waiting for me. I hug her and we sit down across form one another.

"So Percy, your new single has really topped the charts were you surprised by this or were you expecting it by all the other number one singles you have." Liz asked me leaning back in her chair.

"Well I never am expecting any of my singles to sell that well but it's always great to have unexpected surprises." I tell her placing my feet on the table that was separating us.

"Ah, isn't he sweet?" Liz asked turning to the crowed. "Now your father Poseidon has a new record label is that right?" she asked turning back to me.

"Yes, that's right him, Zeus, and Hades started a record label together. I think Zeus is doing Pop. Hades I believe is doing Pop\Rock and Alternative, and for some reason my dad wanted to do Country." I tell her, I actually really love country music but my record label thought that I would do better in fake boy band, Pop crap. 

"Yes that's what I heard, you know what else I heard?" she asked me with a sly smile on her face."

"What?" I ask taking my feet off the table and leaning forward.

"I heard through the grape vine that your father has already found who he wants." She says also leaning forward. "And that this someone is very attractive."

"Oh, Liz I already have a girlfriend." I say sending Liz a smile.

"Right Miss. Tanaka, but Percy I wasn't necessarily talking about you dating this someone." I must have made a face that showed how confused I was because Liz laughed a little.

"Okay…so then why did you mention this person?" I asked somewhat scared of the answer.

"Well I happened to see a picture of this person and it reminded me of someone that you used to know and I was hoping that you could tell me if it is this person." She tells me as I pick up the water that was on the side table.

"Of course." I say bringing the water closer to my mouth.

"Okay then let's bring up the picture." When the picture came up as I suspected it was a girl, she had honey gold curly hair. The girl had baby doll lips that were naturally pink, the smile that was on her face was so big. I knew that smile, which was the same smile that I had on my face after every performance. Her eyes were the color of the clouds right before a storm. She had a red acoustic guitar in her hand. She was naturally beautiful unlike Drew whose face was cracking with make- up. But she did look really familiar. "Anything?" asked Liz.

I shook my head, "She looks familiar." I said starting to take some drinks of water.

Liz nodded her head "What about now?" she asked me, I tock another sip of water turning my head to look at the screen again. I spit the water out of my mouth, I stared at the screen. The new picture was of a girl around seven years old, she was sitting in the grass hugging her knees to her chest. There was a white flower in her golden curls and a smile just as white on her face. She had on dark blue jeans and an oversize grey sweatshirt with brown cowboy boots. "The picture on the right is Fredrick Chase's daughter, Annabeth Chase. Do you remember ever being friends with her?" I slowly node my head Annabeth I haven't thought about her in years, well I guess until this morning because that girl was the one that I had dreamed about.

"Yeah, yeah I remember her we used to be best friends." I say still staring at the pictures.

"That's why I brought it up I thought you might have known or something." Liz says taking a drink from her glass of water that had "Best interviewer" scratched on it.

"No, we haven't talked in years." I say finial taking my eyes off the screen and looking at Liz. "I don't really know what happened we lost contact when we were around 12 I think."

"Well maybe you can reconnect now." Liz says giving me a wink. "Well that's all the time we have right now, when we come back Percy is going to perform his new song for us." She finishes telling the crowed. The music starts again and Liz and I both stand up and make our way backstage. "That was great Percy thank you for coming." Liz says giving me a quick hug and running off probably to meet her next victim. I saw Nico standing next to Grover over in the corner, I didn't see Drew (thank you sweet baby Jesus).

"You knew didn't you?" I half asked half yelled at the both of them as I stopped in front of them. They both looked down but Grover was the first one to speak.

"Yeah Perce, we knew your dad called me about two days ago, He said he tried to get ahold of you but you didn't answer. He told me that he went to Nashville and he wanted me to tell you. When I asked him why he told me that he had a promise to keep for a friend. Naturally I assumed that he was talking about the promise he made to Annabeth's dad when he was on his death bed. I asked him if I was right and he said that I was right. He said he had to do something and hung up. I'm sorry Percy I didn't know how to tell you I know Annabeth is a hard subject for you." He said giving me a small smile.

"Whatever I mean I haven't talked to Annabeth in years." I say storming off. Some guy hands me a mike and I take it. "Abby." I yell, I stand my full height looking for familiar dirty blond hair.

"Behind you." I hear Abby say. I turn around her hands were on her hips and her face said she wasn't happy with me. "What the heck was that? Why did you yell at Grover he was just trying not to hurt you!" she yells at me and hits the back of my head with the palm of her hand. "Now go get ready your about to go on." With that she turns on her heels and walks away. So I start to make my way to the stage. Man, people are so touchy today.

**Okay, 3,255 words LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITEN! I really hope you guys like the chapter I'm sorry it was this long and somewhat boring please bear with me. Please REVIEW, FAVORIT, AND FOLLOW! Thank you all so much! **

**I do not own **_**pretty brown eyes**_** by Cody Simpson! That is obviously Cody Simpson's and his record labels! **

**By my little ranch covered oranges! I promise to update sooner than I did this time PINKY PROMIS! **

**~Dreamchaser~**

**L.A. **


	4. Chapter 3

** I'm back. Did you miss me, did you, did you? Okay so the reason I haven't updated was because I had no idea how to start this chapter no really no ideas except two and they were really bad so…**

**Disclaimer: if I was Rick do you honestly think I would be doing this. I mean don't you think I would be killing off my characters or something?**

**Happy reading kid's (yeah that's right I called you all goats) **

_~Previously~ _

_Liz nodded her head "What about now?" she asked me, I took another sip of water turning my head to look at the screen again. I spit the water out of my mouth, I stared at the screen. The new picture was of a girl around seven years old, she was sitting in the grass hugging her knees to her chest. There was a white flower in her golden curls and a smile just as white on her face. She had on dark blue jeans and an oversize grey sweatshirt with brown cowboy boots. "The picture on the right is Fredrick Chase's daughter, Annabeth Chase. Do you remember ever being friends with her?" I slowly node my head Annabeth I haven't thought about her in years, well I guess until this morning because that girl was the one that I had dreamed about. _

~latter~

"_Behind you." I hear Abby say. I turn around her hands were on her hips and her face said she wasn't happy with me. "What the heck was that? Why did you yell at Grover he was just trying not to hurt you!" she yells at me and hits the back of my head with the palm of her hand. "Now go get ready your about to go on." With that she turns on her heels and walks away. So I start to make my way to the stage. Man, people are so touchy today._

**Annabeth's POV. **

We were all sitting in the lounge in the studio I are sitting on the couch strumming our guitars. Connor was sitting next to me wearing blue jeans a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. His eyes were focused on his humming bird guitar. Reyna was laying on the love seat playing some mix tapes on her laptop. She was wearing a gold knitted sweater and black tights underneath her blue jean shorts. Her black combat boots propped up on the arm rest. Travis and Katie you might be wondering, oh their just making out in the hallway…do me a favor, kill me.

Okay, let me give you the back story about why were all her and who the hell Reyna is. First off we're here because we all have record deals with TB3 Records (The Big 3). Now TB3 Records has three branches of genres. Pop witch is Reyna who is signed with Zeus. Travis and Connor are with Hades in the Pop/rock/Alternative genres. Me, you might be wondering well I'm signed with Poseidon of course in the country genres. Now Reyna or Rey as we call her, Zeus found her when he went down to Florida on vacation. She was living with her older sister on a small island off the coast. Reyna happened to be preforming at a pub the same night Zeus felt like getting drunk. Thankfully Reyna started playing before Zeus was to drunk and after a week's here we are together. Travis and Connor were discovered basically in the same way. Except that Hades is stubborn so after he heard them preform and liked them he wasn't about to get off his fat butt. Lucky Travis and Connor thought he look rich, which he is. So being the idiots that they are something along the lines of "hey since were not rich and he looks rich lets go pickpocket him." So after they performed they put their plan in action. But what they didn't notice is that Hades puts his wallet on a chain, so naturally they got nailed. When hades got done yelling his head off and noticed that they were the kids that performed he offered them the job. We all grew up different raised in different life styles, we have all been through hell and back along with Leo, my bass player. I glance down at the cuff that I constantly wear. The cuff that doesn't just cover my wrist but my scars too. I can feel the tears that are threatening to fall. I blink a few times to stop them from forming while laying my head on Connors shoulder, he places his guitar down on his lap and placing his arm around me in an attempt to comfort me. I send him a slight smile after letting out a sigh. I close my eyes trying not to think about my past to much but I can't help about think about my dad. He never wanted me to be in the spot light but when I turned 9 he finally gave up about trying to talk be out of being a musician. It's not that he thought that I was a bad at it he just didn't want be to be in the public eye. Because when you're in the public eye you get judged, you get persecuted for being who you are. It's basically middle school all over again. You know like when that "popular girl" gets some dumb ass bracelet like those silly bands or what was it Kookey pens or some crap like that. They will judge you harsher than anyone. Yet these are also the people that can make or break your career. Yes, you have to have people buy your CD's to be considered famous. But most people won't buy your CD if the press, tabloids, gossips sites say that you suck or say that you use auto tune. Before my dad got really big the press kept saying that he was never going to make it they kept putting him down. But after he released his first album the world just went crazy and the press had to change what they were saying about dad because the world wasn't believing it. The world loved my dad (not to sound conceded but its true look at the numbers.) The press was saying that dad sucked. Not because they didn't like his music but it was because they didn't like him. I mean he was an outspoken rising star. He had the punk look but a sweet voice when he sang. His lead guitarist and backup singer who also happened to be his best friend was the son of one of the riches man alive. So basically my dad had a target on his back at all times. But I guess it's something that we all have to go through.

"You okay?" I hear Connor whisper in my ear. I move my head so I can look up at him. His blue eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," I whisper back giving him a slight smile. "Just tired."

"If you say so, what did you stay up writing a song? Another thing why are we whispering?" he gives a small chuckle and gives me a mischievous toothy grin. "Were basically the only ones in the room, except for Rey and she's listening to her mix tapes, so she's basically inn her own little world." He whispers with the same grin on his face.

"I don't know," I say taking my head off his shoulder and looking around the room. "You think that we would make as much noise so we can't hear Travis and Katie." I say raising my voice.

"Yeah you think they would need to come up for air at least once." Connor says fallowing my lead. I saw Reyna take off her head phones and smirked at us.

"You know I'm convinced they thought themselves how to live without air." Reyna yells covering her mouth with her hand so they won't hear her laughter.

"You know I think your right, I walked in on Travis in the pool he said he had held his breath for 3 minutes." Connor says with a smirk.

"Oh, please 3 minutes is nothing I saw them going at it for an hour." Reyna says and we all burst out laughing.

"Good one." Connor says giving Reyna a high five while trying not to fall over laughing.

"What are all you losers laughing out" Beckendorf asked, Charles Beckendorf or Beck as he preferred to be called was my lead guitarist. Beck worked at his father's auto repair shop. He's basically the rock star of the group he knows everything about anything that has to do with music. He was wearing a T-shirt with his father's logo on it, the logo was a hammer and on the handle it read "Vulcan's auto."

"Oh, nothing Beck," Rey laughs. "Yeah nothing." We all look at each other than the laughing fits comeback.

"Really, because I could have sworn that I heard you guys making fun of Travis and Katie all the way from the shop." He says setting his guitar case on ground.

"Look who I found!" Leo yelled as he walked through the door his white "Team Leo" shirt tucked in the front of his red jeans. Katie and Travis walked in behind him, their faces as red as Leo's jeans, which caused another fit of laughter from Connor, Rey, and I. Travis narrowed his eyes at his brother, trying to cover his laughter Connor faked coughed a few times not convincing any of us.

"Is it really necessary to make fun of us? Katie asked, her South Carolina accent coming through when she is upset/ sad/ curious/ happy, so yeah basically it there… all the time… every day… yup. "Once you guys find love I'm sure you'll be doing the same exact thing she says wrapping her arms around Travis's waist smiling up at him.

"Ha, me date? That's even funnier than when Leo ran into that glass door! Man, feels like yesterday." I say laughing at the memory.

"That was yesterday Annie." Rey says laughing her but off. "Remember that's why he has that bump that's the size of an Ostrich egg on his forehead."

"That hurts Rey," Leo says sticking his bottom lip out and planting himself on the armrest of the love seat that Reyna was laying on.

"Did I hurt little Leo's feelings?" She asks leaning forward and ruffling his hair with his hand.

"Yes but a kiss would make me feel better." He says puckering his lips. Reyna rolls her dark brown eyes. She hits his forehead with the palm of her hand making Leo loss his balance and falling off the armrest.

"In your dreams." Rey says going back to her mix tapes.

"Oh sweet, innocent Rey, we do a lot more than just kiss in my dreams." Leo says with a smirk on his face. Reyna practically throws her laptop onto the table while jumping off the couch.

"I'm gonna kill you Valdez!" She screams.

"Oh no you don't." Connor says jumping up just in time to catch Reyna around her waist before she could kill Leo. "Reyna I know Leo deserves to be killed because of multiple things he has done. But you can't kill him, well at least not here."

"Hey!" Leo protest. Just as Hazel, Frank, and Mitchell walk in.

"What did Leo do this time?" Hazel asked, Hazel is my backup singer, she basically the little sister with the voice of an angel. Frank Zhang, Hazel's boyfriend and my drummer, Frank was wearing a blue howdy and a pair of denim jeans his black hair was cute short as always. But even though Frank has a large stocky frame but he's a loving and marvelous individual. My banjo player Mitchell was smirking in the corner wearing blue jeans and a pink V-neck T-shirt. He claims that "only real man wear pink" I say that's a load of bull but whatever makes him happy. But besides is "manly" love for pink he's the pillar that keeps us all steady.

Reyna started struggling against Connors grip. "He being a little fuc…" I jumped up off the couch placing my hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Rey as funny as it would be to watch you kill Leo I kind of need him, as much as I hate it he's the best bass player in the state." I tell her.

"You're too kind Annie." Leo says getting up off of the floor. My eyes narrow and I start to wake over to him.

"You know, maybe we should let Reyna have at him. I mean not long enough to kill him but just enough to teach him a lesson."

"Lucky, as fun as that sounds I don't think a lot of parents want their children listening to someone who is charged with attempted murder." Mitchell says trying to calm me down.

"Fine," I sigh, but still glaring at Leo. "But if you ever, EVER call me Annie again I will personally make sure that you won't be having children any time soon. Got it?" Leo slowly nods, I smile. "Good, now where's Luke?" Luke Castellan is my other guitar player. He's the supermodel of the group. He pulls off looks that no one else I ever known could pull off. With his blond hair and bright blue eyes it's not that hard to believe. And to top it all off he's British.

"I'm right here love." I hear someone say behind me. I spin around and sure enough Luke standing there in a yellow shirt and denim jeans. His electric guitar is slung over his back in its case and his acoustic case is in his hand. He walks over giving me a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"Great now you can all GET TO WORK!" Poseidon says walking in through the door. I stick my tong out at him and head in to my recording studio. You see all of us have our own recording studio. Reyna's studio has purple walls and the words Veni vidi vici, with are Latin for I came, I saw, I conquered, in black paint. Connor and Travis have blue walls that you can write on with calk, that's the only way that they can write a song is to write it on the wall. My walls were a rich red but were mostly covered with pictures in back frames. The pictures were of my friends, my parents, my brother, and well just me growing up they brought back so many memories both sad and happy. Some brought pain and some brought laughter. But there was one picture, one memory that brought back both laughter and sadness. The one picture that I wanted to rip into pieces but also made me want to cry all over again. It was a black a white picture, like all of them are, it showed me leaning my head on a boys shoulder. We were smiling like idiots, his dark hair was falling into his eyes, his eyes you could tell they were shining even when you couldn't see the color. "The one thing I thought would never leave me…" was written on it in Maggie's neat cursive handwriting. I let out a sigh, I grab my acoustic guitar and my song book. The rest of the band walks in and sits on the ground in a circle (yup, like kindergarten) I join them on the ground.

"Okay, so I was playing around with some cords and I came up with this…" I trailed off and started to play the opening cords.

_Over You._

_Weather man said it's gonna snow_

_By now I should be used to the cold_

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary_

_It was only December_

_I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_Living alone here in this place_

_I think of you, and I'm not afraid_

_Your favorite records make me feel better_

_Cause you sing along_

_With every song_

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone_

_Cause you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you _

I look up from my guitar and there all staring at me.

"What?" I ask, Oh crap they hate it.

"You freaking wrote that?" Leo screams. I nod, and he fake faints.

"Lucky that was great!" Katie yelled.

"Agreed now I'm going to barrow lucky before you all get caught up in making it perfect." Poseidon says leaning up against the doorframe. I stand up and walk over to him. He leads me to the hall way I can hear the beging of Reyna's new song. I think she called it _Still into you._

_Cause after all this time.I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies _

_But i'm into you (I'm in to you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let em wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

"What?" I ask, no need to dance around the subject.

"Were having dinner tonight with Sally." He tells me, a smile appears on my face.

"Great I love Sally!" starting to turn the hand back to the door.

"You didn't let me finish, Percy is coming too."

"WHAT!"

**I do not own Over You (1****st**** song) that is song by Miranda Lambert. Or Still Into You by Paramore (2****nd**** song). **

**Well Annabeth dosent seem very happy MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**THANK YOUS:**

**Followers- ftrio-of-friends-, **

**soccerlover91, **

**Silver Ride,**

**allen r, **

**BooBird12, **

**Random Reader 14 (love the name), **

**greekgeek25,**

**midnight luna18**

**Becc Paramore Lover **

**Review- Shandia99,**

**allen r**

**Sunset22**

**Becc Paramore Lover**

**Favorits- soccerlover91**

**Sorry if I misspelled any of those. **

**Thanks loves.**

**~Dreamchaser~**

**L.A. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! *sheepish wave* so um… those of you I told I would update around four weeks ago… I lied. In my defense I wanted to update (!) but I update my other story instead. I'm so sorry! And I also have school, its my freshmen year so that was interesting but I'm starting to get the hang of it so yeah…But no longer do you have to wait because *super hero music plays* it's an update! Wow, mind blown! **

**Disclaimer: do I even have to say it?**

_~Previously~_

_"What?" I ask, no need to dance around the subject._

_"Were having dinner tonight with Sally." He tells me, a smile appears on my face._

_"Great I love Sally!" starting to turn the hand back to the door._

_"You didn't let me finish, Percy is coming too."_

_"WHAT!"_

**POV- Percy **

Oh dear gods what did I get myself into? You know I bet something possessed me or something. Yeah it was probably an eidolons or something. That's why I said that I would go to dinner with a girl I haven't seen in years. I guess on the bright side she already knows all of my embarrassing secrets, rights? I mean sure if she hates me she can use them all against me…oh hell I'm dead! I'm dead, dead, dead, dead! D. E. A. D. yup, that's right the dyslexic kid knows how to spell dead, just wait tomorrow the cow is going to jump over the moon. Anyways back to the "I'm going to die" part, you see right now my dad (Poseidon), my mom (sally), and Annabeth Chase are on a plan to have dinner with me in L.A., basically the trip takes four hours so there going to be here in two and a half hours. One hour for the rest of their flight and one and a half for them to get ready and head to the restaurant. So naturally I'm walking back in forth my room freaking out, wearing nothing but my black sweat pants. I know that I'm probably blowing this way out of proportion and that I probably have nothing to worry about and after dinner were all going to ride off into the sunset on our Pegasus while eating candy apples. Yay fun, please note my sarcasm.

"Percy Jackson what in the name of GUCCI are you freaking doing?" I hear an annoyed voice yell coming from downstairs.

"I'm trying to make a whole so when I fall out of bed I land on my living room couch." I yell back still pacing back and forth.

"You better not, or Grover is going to kill you." I turn and see Abby leaning against the door frame she had a suitcase behind her.

"That full of my clothes?" I ask nodding my head towards the aqua blue and white polka dot bag.

"Yup, the restaurant you're going to is very fancy your dad said. So I'm here to back you look classy." She said rolling the bag into my room.

"Does that mean I have to wear a monkey suit?" I ask flopping down on my bed so my face is buried in my pillow.

"Yes, yes it does now, stand up and go put this one on." I feel pile land on my bare back, I grab it and head to my bathroom without opening my eyes. I close the door and lean my head against it. I slowly release a breath I didn't know I was holding and open my eyes. I take a deep breath and then let it out. I look down at the stack of closes that I let fall to the ground and see it all white except for the button down shirt that was black. I put the stupid suit on and head back to my room. Abby was sitting on my bad fixing her light pink lipstick.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask spinning in a circle.

"Ewe." Abby says her face in a look of disgust.

"Thanks." I say rolling my eyes.

'Oh shush." She says grabbing a dark blue pinstriped suit off of my bed and throwing it at me. I take the suit and head back to my "dressing room". I change into the suit and look at myself in the mirror.

"This is even worse than the first one." I grumble to myself as I walk out the door.

"Oh CHANEL what was I thinking!" Abby gasps when she sees me.

"I don't know." I admit looking down at the piece of crap I'm wearing.

"Shut up and be a man." She says going through her suitcase one more time.

"If you want me to be a man then don't make me wear a suit." I grumble in reply.

"Are you freaking on your period or something?" Abby ask placing another suit in my hands. Being the mature person I am I stick my tong out at her and walk back into the bathroom. I lay the suit out and see that its black slacks but instead of a dress coat it's a black vest. I sigh and grab the vest putting it over the black button up shirt then grabbing the pants off the counter and pulling them on over my boxers. I grab the blue suit off the floor where I left it after I undressed, then walk outside to see if this suit passes the test of the great Abigale.

"Well?" I ask standing in front of the door just in case I have to change again. Abby looks up from her IPhone 5 (yeah she gets paid that much). Then she gets up and circles me your good but…" she trails off and head over to her bag again.

"Please tell me that you're not going to make me wear a bowtie again." I whine.

"I'm not making you a bowtie, I'm going to make you wear a tie" she says taking a seaphone green tie out of the suitcase. She walked back over to be and put the tie around my neck and tying it so it looked perfect. Here she said handing me a pair of black Brooklyn styled Vans shoe. "Now go you have about forty-five minutes to get to the restaurant." she said while pushing me out the door. She hands me directions and I grab my keys. "Oh and Perce," she says while I grab the door to my car. "You look great." I send her a smile and climb into my car.

-AT THE RESTURANT-

"Can I help you sir?" the host ask, he's dressed in back paints a white button down shirt and a black vest much like mine but not named brained. I'm not trying to sound cocky or anything I mean it's not my fault that when Abby sees me in anything other than a big named brand designer she flips out.

"Oh yeah, there should be a reservation for Jackson." I say trying to keep my cool.

"Yes here it is, this way sir, and the rest of your party is still not here yet. I will send them back when they arrive." He tells me as I sit down at the table of four he lead me to. I pull out my phone and scroll through my twitter feed. When I get an idea I click the little icon to start making a tweet and I start typing: _About to see an old friend I haven't seen in years. Wish me luck. _ My thumb hovers over the _tweet_ button. What the hell am I waiting for? I think to myself, as I click the button sending my tweet off into the world of the internet. Let's just hope Grover doesn't kill me for tweeting something without him reading it first

"Really Kelp Head using your phone at the table?" I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn around and see Thalia, Thalia and I have been friends ever since we were born. Well since she was born, I'm five months older then her. Our dads are brothers making us cousins. She's an amazing teen actress, don't tell her I said that. She's been in anything from horror movies too those stupid movies like Musical High School.

"Hey Pinecone Face." I say getting up out of my chair and giving her a quick hug before she could kill me.

"So did you get stood up again?" she asks a smirk running across her face.

"No," I say defensively, "For your information I am waiting for my parents and an old friend of ours." Her smirk faulted into a frown and her black eyebrows scrunched together. She turned her head so she was looking at her black buckled up boots.

"Our friend?" she asked picking at the hem of her white Green Day crop top that was placed over a tight black dress.

"Yup." I say popping the P.

"We never had the same friend except for Nico and…" She trails off looking up at me realization all over her face.

"There you are son." I hear a deep voice say from behind me. I turn around and she my father dress in a suit much like mine except for the vest. (Darn you Abby!) His black hair was neat as always (that's something I don't have in common with him, I have the color but not the neatness.) Mom was standing next to him her long curly brown hair has pulled black in a classy low pony tail that fell over her shoulder.

"Oh Percy you grown so much!" Mom says unhooking her arm from dads and comes and gives me a hug. I gladly return her hug and kiss her cheek. My mom is at least a head shorter than my 6' 3" stature. "Annabeth is running late, Silena Beauregard, her make up artiest and stylist wasn't very pleased with Annabeth's chose of clothing. So Annabeth is changing."

"Oh Annie has a stylist, she must hate that." Thalia says from besides me.

"Oh Thalia I haven't seen you in ages!" My mother practically yells giving Thalia a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too Aunt Sally." Thalia said giving my mother quick hug.

"Oh darling how have you been?" Mom gushed as Thalia told mom all about her new movie that she was working on.

"Dad." I say nodding my head at my father.

"Percy." He nods his head at me while taking a seat next to the seat were my mom put her jacket and purse. "Look I know that you are probably angry with me for picking Annabeth…"

"What I'm not made at you for picking Annabeth! I'm actually happy that you picked her, I mean I haven't seen her in years." I say sitting down across from him at the table.

"What but when Annabeth found out she was…" He says leaning on the table crunching his eyebrows.

"She was what?" I say, mimicking his facial expression.

"Who was what?" Mom says, placing her purse on the table so she could sit down.

"Where did Thalia go?" Dad ask, I can tell he was trying to change the subject. Whatever he almost said he probably didn't mean to, and that makes me even more curious. Did Annabeth not want to see me or what if she lost her memory in a freak robot accident and she doesn't remember me so now she only is coming so she can see the famous Percy Jackson not just Percy Jackson the guy she used to go horseback riding with or running on the beach with. The buzzing of a phone takes me out of my trance. My dad pulls out his phone and looks at it. He smirks at the screen and types something back. He flashes the screen to my mom and she lets out a little chuckle.

"That was Annabeth," He says sending me a quick glance placing his phone back into his pocket. "She says that she will be here in a few minutes. She also said that the reason she is running so late is that Silena threatened to cut off her left hand if she didn't let her put at least lipstick on her. She then puts into parenthesis that she was not texting while driving and that some idiot, uses an few different words to describe him, that was in front of her was letting everyone form the intersection in front of him."

"So mom how's the book coming?" I ask trying to keep my mind from wondering what dad was going to say before.

"Oh it's going good honey I just don't know if the editors will like it."

"Oh please Sally, the world that we live in needs more books about half gods that live on a monster infested farm." A voice chimes in from behind me.

"Oh Annabeth darling you look wonderful." Mom says placing her napkin on the table so she can give Annabeth a hug.

"And girly." Dad says trying to hold back a laugh as he too gets out of his seat. I guess it's my turn. I slowly stand up posing my chair out. When I'm standing at my full height I take a deep breath and turn around. There she stood a gold dress hugging her curvy body. Her dress had little gold sparkly fringe hanging form it and, long sleeves that passed her hands so you could only see her knuckles to her fingertips. Her nails were painted black, the dress cut off mid-thigh showing off her very, VERY long legs. Her feet were placed in short gold gladiator styled sandals. I slowly look up and sure enough the only make-up on her face was a blood red lipstick. I move my eyes toward her eyes. They were as grey as ever, a dark, dark grey, almost black. They were narrowed into a glare, her natural long black lasses framing them perfectly. She didn't look wonderful, she looked gorgeous! I mean Annabeth was always pretty…well except for six grade but no one ever looks good in six grad.

"Oh Annabeth take a seat we have so much to talk about." Mom says motioning to the seat that was next to mine. Annabeth tares her frightening glare away from me and looks over at the seat then back at me. She walks towards the chair. Being the gentle man that I am I take the seat out and push it in for her. She mumbles a quick thank you and starts looking at the menu. I quickly take a seat next to her a do the same.

"How was that song coming along?" Dad ask her taking a sip of his beer and swallowing. 'What did you say you called it _Over You_?"

"Yeah we did but I'm just not feeling like I want it on the album. I mean I do like the song and all but I don't think it fits with the theme of the album." She says placing her elbow on the table and her head in her hand.

"Well we have time to think about it." Dad says leaning back in his chair as the waiter comes.

"Hello, I'm James and I will be your server today. What can I get for you?" 'James asks us all, well I think it's all because I mean he doesn't take his freaking eyes off of Annabeth for a fucking second! I mean really, he's fucking undressing her with his eyes! But she doesn't seem to notice the guy who is looming over her, she keeps her eyes on the menu, I can see she's squinting at it. I look back at James, he's got brownish blond hair and brown eyes. He's not short but not matching my 6' 5" stauncher. After we all order and the son of a bitch James leaves Annabeth and Dad go back to their conversation.

"But there is this new song I'm working on, and it's a slow one too. I have the cords and melodies figured out but I just can't think of any lyrics." Annabeth says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, is it going to be a love song or?" Dad ask taking another gulp of beer.

"I don't think it's going to be a, I'm in love and its great and were happy song, more like a you lied to me and now I don't really know what to do song."

"So like a lost love song?" Mom asks her setting her wine glass down.

"Yeah, I mean that's just a theory, it all depends on the inspiration I get." Annabeth tells my mom just as the food arrives.

"Oh Percy why don't you help Annabeth with the song!" Mom says with a clap of her hands looking more pleased than ever.

"No Sally I can do it all on my own, I'm sure some inspiration will come soon." Annabeth says grabbing a bread stick off the table and taking a bight.

"Yeah mom, Annabeth is a big girl, she can wright her own songs." Annabeth shoots me a quick glare and goes back to her bread stick. My dad's phone starts buzzing again, he looks down at the screen, "That's Hades, I have to take this." He says walking away.

"I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me." Mom says getting out of her seat and heading towards the bathroom.

"So…Annabeth how have you been?" I ask turning my head towards her.

"Look, I'm being forced to be here. So if you don't mind I would love to finish my dinner without talking to you." She says, I can hear bitterness and her voice.

"God, what's your probable?" I ask a little taken back by her outburst.

"You really don't remember do you?" I shake my head. "I should have guessed, I mean you didn't remember that day so why remember what you did wrong." She says thronging her napkin down onto the table.

"What are you talking about?" I asks as she stands up.

"Nothing! I'm fucking talking about nothing!" she practically screams at me walking towards the door.

"Annabeth! Wait!" I scream after her as she runs to her car.

"No, you know what Perseus, I'm sick of you not remembering! I'm fucking sick of all the shit! With that she opens the car door and slams it shut and drives off. I walk back into the restaurant and sit back in my chair.

"Were did Annabeth go?" My mom ask taking a seat. I don't respond.

"Where's lucky?" dad ask sitting down next to mom.

"I don't know." I say looking down at my fancy Italian shoes. "She talked about not remembering something then started cussing then left." My parents share a glance then look back at me.

"You really did hurt her." Dad says pushing his plate away from him.

"When?! What the hell did I do?!" I practically scream standing up from my chair.

"Percy please calm down." My mom says giving me a look that clearly says 'you know I love you but if you don't shut the fuck up I will kill you'.

"No. I don't know what I did! Why won't anyone fucking tell me?" I don't wait for a response before storming out the door. There are plenty of poporatzie now.

"Percy, what are you doing here?"

Percy how are you and Drew doing?"

"I heard she was out with Blake again."

"How's the album coming?"

I flip them all he finger and get into my car and head to my apartment.

~two days latter~

"What in the name of God is this?" Grover yells flinging a magazine that had a picture of me flipping off the reader and a headline that say _'has the pop star finally cracked?" _on the cover, down onto the coffee table by my feet.

"It was a bad day, okay?"

"No this is not okay! You cannot just loss our temper like this and flip them off!"

"Whatever." I simply say flipping the channel on the TV. Grover grunts then heads off to the kitchen. I grab my phone that's sitting next to me and scroll thorough twitter. I was tagged in a bunch of tweets form fans so I started going through those. I started retweeting the ones I found really cute and the ones that made me laugh. After I was done with that I started creeping on some of their profiles and other tweets. (What just because I famous doesn't mean I don't stock people on the internet!) There was this one girl who posted: _Hey, you guys have to check out this new song! It's by one of TB3 Recodes new artist! _Then there was a YouTube link. I click on the link. After it loads a picture comes into view, it had a girl with a blond hair in a bun that was placed on top of her head. A red bandanna acting as a headband. A red acoustic guitar was resting in her hands. "Annabeth" I whisper. She lets out a small laugh.

"Okay, tell me what you guys think." She says and starts playing a few cords on her guitar. The song that she was stuck on, I think to myself.

_The Moment I Knew_

_You should have been there, should have burst through the door, with that_

_baby I'm right here smile, and it would_

_Have felt like, a million little shining stars that just aligned._

_And I would have been so happy_

_Christmas lights glisten, I've got my eye on the door, just waiting for you_

_To walk in, but the time is ticking and_

_People ask me how I've been, as I comb back through my memory._

_How you said you'd be here, you said you'd be here._

_And it was like slow motion, standing there in my party dress, in red_

_Lipstick, with no-one to impress, and they're_

_All laughing as I'm looking around the room, and there's one thing missing_

_And that was the moment I knew._

_And the hours pass by, and I just want to be alone, but your close friends_

_Always seem to know when there's_

_Something really wrong, so they follow me down the hall, and there in the_

_Bathroom I try not to fall apart, as the_

_Sinking feeling starts, and I say hopelessly he said he'd be here._

_And it was like slow motion, standing there in my party dress, in red_

_Lipstick, with no-one to impress, and they're_

_All laughing and asking me all about you but there's one thing missing_

_And that was the moment I knew._

_What do you say when tears are streaming down your face in front of_

_Everyone you know?_

_And what do you do when the one who means the most to you is the one who_

_Didn't show?_

_You should have been here, and I would have been so happy._

_And it was like slow motion, standing there in my party dress, in red_

_Lipstick, with no-one to impress, and they're_

_All sitting around me singing Happy Birthday To You and there's one thing_

_Missing and that was the moment I knew._

_You called me later and said I'm sorry I didn't make it, and I said, I'm_

_Sorry too._

_And that was the moment I knew_

She finishes the cords and looks up with a raised eyebrow. Then the video stops. I can't move hell I can barely breathe.

Fuck.

**I DO NOT OWN OVER YOU OR THE MOMENT I KNEW**

**THANK YOU!**

**FOLLOWERS: **

**Jedil**

**Simplerush**

**Irfhanaz**

**Daughterofwisdomandwater**

**Annabetheverdeen1**

**REVIEW:**

**PJOSeaOfMonstersFan**

**Becc Paramore Lover**

**Allen r**

**Jedil **

**Percylia22**

**Annabetheverdeen1**

**FAVORITS:**

**476414802**

**Irfhanaz**

**Okay, I am ssssoooooo sorry but hey 3924 words not bad right? No not going to work okay. Ugh, so I have to rant… My favorite freaking fanfiction was deleted it was called Fake and it was Percy Jackson and it had this great plot line and it was SO FUCKING GOOD! Like I can't! I don't know who the author is so I can't ask them if they can send me it or anything! I'm so freaking mad! But other than that, I started my freshmen year of high school and well let's just say I have friends and I'm not dead…yet. But I am most likely going to be updating once a month. I'm really sorry about that. But I know where I want to go with this story which is really good. I just need time to put it all into a word document and then post it. So yeah…I think that's it I'm sorry again and love you! Don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**P.S. sorry if the ending is rushed**

**~Dreamchaser~**

**L.A. **


End file.
